Dream Come True
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: mimpi bisa jadi nyata? Omong kosong! tapi tidak untuk Hiruma dan Mamori. Chap 2, R2 *read n review*!
1. Prologue

Hai! Balik lagi dengan author gila. Kali ini saia tidak ditemani oleh partner saia karena dia sedang marah tanpa sebab dengan saia. Bagi yang membaca fict saia yang** Come Back To Me**, diminta kesabarannya. Ya udah, dimulai aja.

Silakan dibaca n jangan lupa review-nya!

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC, gaje n kawan-kawan.

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

By: Shield Via Yoichi

"Kamu diterima bekerja disini." kata seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut bak duri landak hitam kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Yang benar, Paman?" tanya orang itu dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerah-merahan sebahu dan berparas cantik.

Lelaki tua— yang di panggil paman itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk anak sahabat-ku."

"Terima kasih, Paman." kata gadis itu membalas senyuman paman itu.

"Kamu akan bekerja sebagai manager dari orang yang akan duduk disini nanti." seru paman itu melihat ke arah pintu, "Silakan masuk, calon bos."

Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi bosnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sifat-sifat sang bos. Berharap bosnya adalah orang yang baik.

CEKLEK!

Bunyi bahwa pintu telah dibuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut spike kuning yang mengenakan setelan jas serta dari yang berwarna merah maroon bak orang kantoran. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan dengan santai mulutnya mengulum sesuatu yang ternyata adalah permen karet. Karena sesekali bunyi letusan dari balon permen karet yang diciptakannya terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Yo Mamori, si manager sialan!" sapanya tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Sementara gadis—namanya Mamori itu diam. Matanya terbelalak. Wajah ceria-nya berubah menjadi murung. Jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu kini semakin berdebar dengan penuh emosi. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun? Apa dia yang akan menjadi bosku? Kukira dia... dia..." tanya Mamori mulai lemas.

Paman itu tertawa kecil, "Ya, mungkin kamu mengira bos-mu adalah istriku 'kan? Kami sudah tua. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau Yoichi yang menggantikan kami menjadi bos di perusahaan ini."

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Rasa bosan berpancar di raut wajah Hiruma.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, Ayah Sialan?" katanya agak marah.

"Kamu kasar sekali kepada ayahmu ini, Yoichi." kata ayahnya.

"Cih, aku bosan dengan suasana kantor sialan ini." jawab Hiruma mulai berjalan mendekati pintu, hendak keluar dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ya sudah, Mamori. Mulai besok kamu sudah bisa bekerja." kata ayah Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mamori. Berniat menyalami karyawan barunya itu.

"E-eh, iya. Arigatou gozaimasu." kata Mamori menyambut salam dari ayah Hiruma, "Permisi."

Mamori keluar dari kantor yang besar itu. Terletak ditengah kota yang ramai dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran. Tinggi menjulang menghiasi langit kota Deimon.  
Diatas gedung itu tertulis 'Hiruma Corporation'. Salah satu perusahaan yang kemajuannya sangat pesat akhir-akhir ini. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini. Tapi, tidak untuk Mamori. Dewi Fortuna tidak lagi bersamanya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti sampah. Sangat menyedihkan.

-eyeshield21-

Mamori berjalan menelusuri trotoar dengan langkah yang amat sangat berat.

"Huh, ini semua gara-gara Otou-san! Menyuruhku bekerja disana." gerutunya.

Di acaknya rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu, frustasi.

"ARGH...! HARI INDAHKU PERGI, NERAKA MENANTI." teriaknya ketika memasuki jalan yang agak sepi.

**TBC..**

Huh... Capek. Ini masih prologue-nya. Diminta review-nya ya...**  
**


	2. The Flashbacks

Minna!

Gomen, ada ralat... yang "Masuklah seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut spike kuning yang mengenakan setelan jas serta dari yang berwarna merah maroon bak orang kantoran." Seharusnya dasi...

Telat update...

Balasan Review:

**vhy otome**: update… RnR lagi ya….

**RiikuAyaKaitani****: **update nihhh… RnR lagi ok?

**RisaLoveHiru:** panjang banget review-nya? Liat di chap nih dulu deh.. update. RnR?

**Kwon Soo Jin:** makasih dibilang bagus. Update.. RnR ya?

**YouiCHi HiKaRi:** makasih. Update.. Review?

**undine-yaha**: update… Review lagi ya?

**Pablo hirunata:** update.. rNr lagi, ok?

**bella marisa: **sialan kau.. update nih.. review lagi?

**Ririn Cross**: hmmm... liat chapter ini saja... update… ReNrev?

Yaph… silakan dibaca n review…

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC, gaje n kawan-kawan.

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 2: The Flashback**

By: Shield Via Yoichi

"Kaa-san, aku pulang." kata Mamori setelah masuk ke rumahnya dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan.

Diletakkannya sepatu yang digunakannya di rak sepatu. Lalu, mulai melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya seperti hantu.

"Kaa-san!" kata Mamori setengah berteriak karena terlalu kaget.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Bagaimana lamaran kerjanya? Apa kamu diterima?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya ibunya.

Mamori menghela nafas, "Bagaimana tidak cemberut kalau bosnya Hiruma-kun?"

Mamori melanjutkan langkah yang tadi gagal, diikuti oleh ibunya yang ingin mendengar informasi lebih banyak. Seperti seorang wartawan. Mereka menuju sebuah pintu bertirai dengan motif bunga. Di pintu itu bertulis 'Mamori's Room'. Tempat dimana Mamori bisa lebih tenang. Tempat itu seperti surga baginya.

Mamori membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk kesana. Dibiarkannya pintu itu terbuka. Tahu kalau ibunya mengikuti.

Kamar Mamori tidak begitu luas. Kamar ini sangat rapi. Dindingnya yang bercat merah muda pucat dihiasi oleh poster Harry Potter, jam dinding, dan beberapa foto. Diantaranya foto dirinya dari kecil hingga dewasa. Selain itu, ada sebuah foto yang tampak usang. Ukuran foto itu lebih besar dari foto yang lain. Foto Mamori dan Hiruma beserta keluarganya ketika masih kecil. Itulah yang tergambar dari foto itu. Sepertinya mereka difoto bukan dengan kemauan sendiri. Tampak mereka memalingkan muka mereka. Namun, ditahan oleh orangtua mereka agar tetap ke arah kamera. Dan begitulah hasilnya. Foto yang sangat aneh.

-eyeshield21-

Mamori duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya yang empuk, diikuti dengan ibunya.

"Ah, Mamo-chan. Pura-pura cemberut. Padahal senang bisa ketemu dengan Hiruma lagi. Orang yang Mamo-chan sukai." kata ibunya memulai percakapan.

Mendengar itu, semburat merah muda tercipta di pipi Mamori.

"Kaa-san, apaan sih. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang berbuat salah padaku. Kaa-san ingat tidak kejadian ini?" kata Mamori mulai bercerita.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiruma-kun! Sedang apa? Apa yang kamu pegang?"

"Hmm. Ini kotoran Cerberus. Mau? Ini, makanlah." kata Hiruma kecil dengan santai.

"Ih... Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau mau lebih banyak, aku masih punya sekarung lagi. Ini!" seru Hiruma sambil menunjukkan karung yang berisi penuh.

"Aih, masa' aku disuruh makan kotoran Cerberus? Menjijikkan! Lagi pula untuk apa kamu simpan yang seperti itu?"

Mendengar itu, bocah Hiruma berpikir. Lama baru dia membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Lalu, untuk apa kamu lakukan?" tanya Mamori.

"Entahlah. Tapi, ini bisa jadi senjata." jawab Hiruma melemparkan kotoran Cerberus itu ke pakaian Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun! Hentikan!" pinta Mamori.

"Ke ke ke. Tidak mau." Hiruma terus melempar kotoran itu.

Karena permintaannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Hiruma, Mamori pun pulang. Lari sambil menangis dengan pakaian penuh kotoran.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Semenjak itu, aku dan Hiruma-kun bermusuhan 'kan?"

Ibunya mengangguk, "Mungkin dia hanya ingin bermain denganmu."

"Tapi, Kaa-san. Bukan begitu caranya."

"Ya, namanya juga Hiruma. Begitulah sifatnya." kata ibu Mamori.

"Maksud Kaa-san?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ya, orangnya tidak pandai mengajak orang. Dia bisanya mengejek, padahal dia bermaksud baik."

Mamori diam. Bingung mau bicara apa lagi.

'Kok jadi bicarakan Hiruma-kun? Tidak penting!' batin Mamori.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san. Kenapa Kaa-san dan Otou-san bisa bersahabat dengan orangtua Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Oh. Jadi begini."

**FLASHBACK**

23 years ago.

24 November, 07.00.

Anezaki's House

"Mami, kapan ya anak kita ini lahir?" tanya Tateo Anezaki kepada istrinya, Mami Anezaki.

"Dokter bilang akhir bulan. Berarti minggu-minggu ini kita harus berjaga-jaga." jawab Mami mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu.

Tatoe tersenyum. Dia sedang sibuk membuatkan susu untuk istri tercintanya.

"Ini. Minumlah." katanya menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Mami.

"Arigatou." kata Mami mengambil gelas itu. Tatoe pun kembali ke dapur. Menyiapkan makanan.

Belum sempat meminum susu itu, perut Mami terasa sangat sakit. Dia merasakan air mengalir di pahanya. Air ketuban!

PRANG!

Gelas susu yang dipegangnya jatuh membuat Tatoe yang belum sampai di dapur tersentak kaget. Dia langsung berlari menuju istrinya.

Mami sudah jatuh ke bawah. Tidak lagi ada di kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Mami, ada apa?" tanya Tatoe cemas.

"Ku rasa... Aku akan melahirkan sekarang." jawab Mami sedikit tersendat.

Dengan cepat Tatoe menelepon rumah sakit. Menyuruh ambulans untuk datang menjemput mereka.

Hiruma's House, 07.00

Suasana rumah biasa saja. Yuya tampak bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Istrinya sibuk menonton TV. Dapur? Semenjak istri Yuya hamil, mereka menyewa pembantu agar istrinya tidak bekerja dan menjaga bayi yang ada dikandungannya itu.

"Istriku, aku pergi dulu." kata Yuya menghampiri istrinya.

"Ya, hati-hati." kata istrinya lalu mencium bibir Yuya.

Yuya pun pergi dengan menggunakan mobil terbaru pada tahun itu. Istri Yuya kembali menonton TV.

Tengah asyik menonton, pembantunya datang.

"Nyonya, makanannya sudah siap."

"Oh. Letak saja di meja. Nanti saya ambil sendiri." kata istri Yuya.

"Baik, Nyonya." ucap pembantunya lalu pergi ke dapur, melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

Selang waktu 5 menit, istri Yuya mulai merasa lapar. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dia langsung makan.

Tapi, setelah makan dia merasa perutnya sakit. Berusaha ditahannya sakit itu. Namun, semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan sekarang kalinya basah. Air ketubannya sudah keluar.

"Natsumi! Natsumi!" teriaknya memanggil pembantunya.

"Iya, Nyonya. Ada apa dengan Nyonya?" tanya pembantunya-Natsumi namanya itu cemas.

"Telepon Tuan, cepat!" perintahnya.

Natsumi segera menelepon tuannya.

"Halo, tuan."

"Ada apa, Natsumi?"

"Nyonya, Tuan."

"Kenapa dia?" terdengar nada cemas dari kata-katanya.

"Nyonya mau melahirkan."

"APA? Saya akan segera kesana. Jaga dia, ya."

"Baik, Tuan."

TUT  
TUUT  
TUUUT

Telepon sudah ditutup. Natsumi segera menghampiri istri Yuya.

Sedetik kemudian.

"Dimana dia?" teriak Yuya di depan pintu.

"Kami di dapur, Tuan."

Dengan cepat Yuya menghampiri istrinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Baka! Cepat, ini sangat sakit. ARGH!" marahnya di telinga Yuya.

Yuya membawa istrinya ke dalam mobil dengan bantuan pembantunya. Karena tidak mungkin dia membawa istrinya dengan bridal style. Dan mereka langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Normal POV

Yuya memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun...

"Sialan! Macet lagi!" gerutu Yuya.

"Cepat! Aku tak tahan lagi!" teriak istrinya sambil menarik-narik rambut Yuya membuat beberapa helai rontok.

"Iya. Ini macet. Sabarlah."

"Mana bisa sabar. Orang mau melahirkan disuruh sabar. BAKA!" marah istrinya.

Mendengar itu, Yuya mencari akal. Tiba-tiba terdengar sirene ambulans-yang ditumpangi oleh Anezaki membuat mobil-mobil membuka jalan. Demi ambulans semua memberi jalan.

Yuya menyeringai. Tampaknya dia sudah dapat akal. Mengikuti ambulans itu. Toh, tujuannya juga sama. Rumah sakit.

-eyeshield21-

At Hospital, 07.30

Mereka-keluarga Hiruma dan Anezaki sampai dirumah sakit.

Yuya dan Tatoe langsung menuju bagian informasi.

"Ada yang melahirkan!" kata mereka serempak.

"Hah?" sontak perawat itu kaget, "Mana dia?"

"Itu disana. Didalam mobil saya." kata Yuya.

"Itu, di ambulans." kata Tatoe.

"Sabarlah. Nanti kami bawa ke UGD."

"Mana bisa sabar. Itu mau melahirkan!" teriak Yuya dan Tatoe.

Kali ini perawat itu tidak kaget. Namun, Yuya dan Tatoe yang kaget. Baru sadar.

"Eh, kita sama-sama..." kata Tatoe.

"Iya, ya. Ya sudah, sekarang urus dulu yang mau melahirkan." kata Yuya.

Tatoe mengangguk. Mereka pun membawa istrinya ke UGD.

Di UGD

"Pak, maaf. UGD-nya cuma satu. Apa mau menyewa ruang VIP?" tanya perawat laki-laki.

"APA? Tidak bisa. Nanti keburu melahirkan dulu." kata Yuya panik.

"Gimana ini?" tanya Tatoe.

"ARGH! CEPAT!" kata kedua istri mereka. Membuat perawat ini tercengang.

"Gimana kalau ruangan ini dibagi dua saja?" usul perawat itu. Yuya dan Tatoe mengangguk setuju.

Ruangan itu pun disulap menjadi dua. Terdapat dua tempat tidur pasien, diantaranya terdapat sekat.

-eyeshield21-

"Ayo terus, Bu." kata dokter satu.

"Ayo, Bu. Yang kencang." kata dokter yang lain.

"ARGH..! Huh, huh." teriak dua orang yang mau melahirkan itu.

"Lagi, ayo lagi." kata dokter serentak.

Dan teriakan-teriakan itu terjadi berulang-ulang.

09.47

"Sedikit lagi, bu. Kepalanya udah mulai terlihat." kata dokter pada istri Yuya.

"Eng... Uh, uh."

Disisi lain...

"Ayo terus, bu."

"Uh, uh." Mami terengah-engah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

OEK...  
Tangisan bayi itu hanya sekali dan saat panjang.

"Nyonya Hiruma, anaknya sudah..."

Terdengar lagi tangisan bayi.

OEK! OEK!

"Nyonya Anezaki, bayinya sudah..."

"Lahir." kata kedua dokter itu serentak. Membuat orang-orang-perawat, dokter, Yuya dan Tatoe kaget.

"Anaknya laki-laki, nyonya Hiruma."

"Bayinya perempuan, nyonya Anezaki."

"Dia lahir pukul 09:59:54." kata dokter yang menangani istri Yuya.

"Dia lahir pukul 09:59:55." kata dokter yang menangani Mami. Yang mendengar itu pun sweatdrop.

'Mereka anak yang aneh dari keluarga yang aneh juga.' batin mereka.

Setelah bayi-bayi dibersihkan, mereka langsung diberikan kepada ibu mereka masing-masing yang masih terkapar ditempat tidur. Mereka pun diberi nama Yoichi dan Mamori.

Semenjak kejadian yang cukup-atau mungkin sangat aneh itu, kedua orangtua mereka jadi akrab dan menjadi sahabat. Sampai-sampai keluarga Hiruma pindah ke dekat rumah Anezaki agar anak mereka bisa bermain dan tumbuh bersama.

Sayangnya, baru lima tahun pindah perusahaan Hiruma bangkut. Yang membuat mereka harus pindah kerumah mertua Yuya. Meninggalkan keluarga Anezaki yang menjadi sahabat mereka. Walau begitu, mereka tetap memberi kabar lewat surat.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Begitu." kata ibu Mamori menutup ceritanya.

Mamori yang mendengar, sweatdrop.

"Jadi, Hiruma-kun lebih tua dariku sedetik?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Peristiwa yang sangat aneh." kata Mamori.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, Mamo-chan senang 'kan bisa ketemu lagi dengan Hiruma?" goda ibunya.

"Apa sih, Kaa-san! Aku benci dia." marah Mamori. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Iya, benci. 'Benar-benar cinta'."

"Kaa-san!" teriak Mamori yang kini sudah merah bak tomat busuk.

"Ha ha ha. Iya, iya! Gomen, deh!" ucap ibunya.

KRING...!  
Telepon berdering.

"Kaa-san angkat telepon dulu, ya. He he he."

"Iya. Angkat saja. Huh!" kesal Mamori.

Ibunya pun pergi dan mengangkat telepon yang berdering itu.

"Halo, ada Mami-chan?"

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa, ya?"

"Aku, Hiru-chan."

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana yang kita susun?"

"Oh, itu. Akan kita bicarakan nanti. Aku akan datang kerumahmu."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

**TBC..**

**Karena tidak tau kapan Hiruma-san lahir, aku bikin sama dengan Mamori aja. Masih pendek? Gomenasai.**

**RnR?**


End file.
